


transformation

by anacree



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacree/pseuds/anacree
Summary: morrigan is a cat wandering Skyhold.





	transformation

**Author's Note:**

> this was an ink(write)tober prompt, which I flopped the challenge in general due to things coming up. but I was proud of this tiny little piece I wrote impulsively. thanks for stopping by! you can find me on twitter @antoinetties or tumblr @lelianasing

Skyhold evenings were predictable, most days. Training soldiers took to Herald’s Rest for a bit of ale, Lady Pentaghast would retire to her bedroll with her book, Dorian would undoubtedly visit the Iron Bull. Those were actions one could count on, others were not creatures of habit.

If Sera grew bored of listening to drunks beneath her second story perch in the tavern, she would walk the stone walls dangerously at night to gaze at the stars. Often alone, of course- so she was surprised to hear a soft meow behind her and whipped her head around fast. A cat? All the way up here in Skyhold?

Her eyes did not deceive her, a sleek black cat came walking to her along the stone’s edge and sat down. Golden eyes blinked at her- once, twice, before another more insistent meow came from the feline.

“Don’t got any food on me!” Sera scoffed and put both hands on her hips in an attempted sense of authority over the animal. The cat resumed on it’s four paws and butt it’s head against the elf’s shin. 

“Oh, alright then! Guess I was done explorin’ anyway.” Laughing, Sera sat down on the wall and gave her new friend a scratch under the chin. It purred in satisfaction.

“Strange to see a cat up ‘ere…” She mused to herself more than anything. “We all need homes though, yeah? You picked a good one. More food here than in a damned city slum.” Rolling her eyes, she scooped up the cat and put it in her lap for another round of scratches. 

She spoke idly to the friendly creature, their little visit going on for nearly half an hour before the cat stood and decided it was far beyond done with Sera- the nature of cats, of course. Sera bid it a farewell, and climbed down the wall to retire back to Herald’s Rest.

In the stables, Warden Blackwall often found solace in brushing Master Dennet’s horses by lamplight in the evenings. It was his current task, ridding the mounts of dirt and any pesky gnats that were bothering them. His current charge was a beautiful chestnut horse by the name of Sharenn, a mare of kind temperament. 

Through the sound of shuffling horse hooves and the fire from inside, he couldn’t hear the soft patter of cat’s paws through the straw. When the black feline jumped onto the wall separating the horses stalls, Blackwall nearly jumped. Sharenn, was undisturbed.

“Maker’s breath.” He sighed at the cat, who gave a bored looking yawn in his direction. 

“Boring you, am I?” The man chuckled softly to himself and finished brushing out the mare’s mane and gave her a friendly pat on the neck. 

“Well, a stable is as good as any place for a cat.” He decided, both to Sharenn and the newfound intruder. “Just keep out from under the the hooves.” He advised. The cat walked along the top of the stall railing before jumping down and disappearing into the night once again.

The cat found its way into Skyhold, as if it were difficult? The door stayed wide open, it seemed. Easily, the feline slipped it’s way through skirts of long visiting nobility without so much of a stir before it ended at a tall staircase. Curious yellow eyes blinked at the climb and then started up the stone steps with ease, all the way to the top- where sounds of loud ravens enticed it. 

Leliana stood with both hands on her desk, a stack of letters between them and a mildly annoyed look upon her face. The trials of a spymaster did not end by nightfall as another job may, but it suited her to keep her mind busy in these trying times. With a sigh, she pushed the stack of parchment away and glanced up to see a black cat in the door of the stairs. For a moment, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously before having a glance towards her ravens. They were safe in their cages, and could outsmart even the cleverest of cats if need be- but what was a cat doing roaming the halls of Skyhold?

The spymaster slowly rounded her desk and approached the cat in silence, ending with a crouch close to the floor and holding out her hand. The creature obliged and gracefully walked towards her, but bypassed her hand to rub her cheek along Leliana’s leg and then passed between her crouched thighs with a swipe of her long tail lingering there.

“Do all cats have a lack of understanding when it comes to personal boundaries?” She asked softly and stood back up. With a turn, she watched as the cat walked through the small crack in the door and went out to her balcony- and was gone.

“A short visit indeed.” Leliana muttered. 

With brave jumps and dangerous balancing acts, the cat visited a warm lit window. Inside, Josephine sat on an ornate couch with a certain blonde commander, discarded half empty plates were on a nearby table as well as two empty wine glasses. The cat tipped it’s head curiously and stepped closer to the cracked open space of the window.

“You made it exceedingly difficult to concentrate at our meeting today…” Cullen’s voice filtered through the window pane. 

“Me?” Josephine feigned a bit of innocence, but smiled knowingly. “You will have to do better with your concentration.” She advised.

“I might need a bit of help with that.” He leaned close to the ambassador on the couch, Josephine backing away from him with a teasing smile.

“Ah, ah.” She put her finger to his lips with a smirk. “You know the rules…” 

The cat had decided it had seen enough of that. 

It left the window and stalked back to one of the emptier rooms of Skyhold that stood open just a hair- as most doors apparently did in the keep. Once inside, a single candle’s flame roared to life and the cat was engulfed in a dramatic black fog with a soft poof and transformed into a woman. 

An amused laugh came from the woman and she walked to the single window of the room and looked out upon the moon. 

“Skyhold… ‘Tis ridiculous from the eyes of a feline.”


End file.
